Abigail, My Love
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Hoss,his pa and brothers sit by the bedside of Hoss' wife, Abigail, praying she recovers from a bank robber's bullet. As they wait, they reminisce. Should say Hurt/Comfort too.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters. **

***This story came about because of a few things. One…the 'what if' Marie had a daughter from her first marriage instead of a son; two, the realization that the ONLY Cartwright that would be related by blood to her would be Little Joe, and three…various marriages that exist/or have existed on my husband's side of the family (And, if I looked more into it, I'm sure I'd find a few on my side too). With that in mind, if you have a problem with the concept of Little Joe's half sister showing up and falling in love with one of the other Cartwrights , there's a simple solution…DON'T read it. **

_***"Soldier Rest, the Fight Is Over" (circa 1820s)**_

_**Mrs. Burke's celebrated Pollacca.**_

_**Composed and Dedicated to her, (his Pupil) by**_

_**A[rthur]. Clifton. **_

_**[aka Philip Anthony Corri, 1784-1832]**_

_**(The Words by Lieut. Hall of the U.S. Army).**_

**Abigail, My Love**

**Chapter One**

Hoss sat beside the bed of his wife, Abigail. He held her hand praying like mad she'd recover from bank robber's bullet. As it was, the only consolation he had was that the thief had been killed during his attempted escape. When he heard the door open, Hoss turned his head. Ben had entered the room.

"How is she?" Ben asked as he sat down, his heart going out to his son. He knew how the man felt, the whole family did. It was still hard to believe a year and a half had passed since Abigail had come into their lives.

"Holding her own," Hoss replied as he held her hand close to his chest, "I just wish she'd wake up." Adam and Little Joe entered the room just as he finished speaking.

"She'll wake up." Little Joe did his best to reassure Hoss and then chuckled, "I still remember the day she arrived in Virginia City, but you never have told us everything. I know it's because of the relation she and I share. Please," Little Joe begged, "tell us now." He really wanted to hear the story, as did his father and Adam. After a few moments, Hoss nodded. "You start pa, you and Little Joe saw her first. I'll take over at the point she and I met." Ben thought that was fair enough and began talking.

**00000**

_*Soldier rest, the fight is over, _

_Rest in peace the battle's won; _

_Sleep untill the morn discover, _

_All the deeds that thou hast done, _

_Rest in peace, the battle's won; _

_Sleep untill the morn discover, _

_All the deeds that thou hast done. _

_Soldier rest thy Mistress dreaming _

_now thee in the battle's fray; _

_And her eye with pleasure beaming, _

_Mark'd our waving banners gay_.

The singing that rose out of the stagecoach as it rolled into Virginia City captured everyone's attention. The voice, a woman's voice, was the best they'd heard in months and they couldn't help but wonder to whom it belonged. Once the stagecoach stopped the singing stopped, much to the dismay of the folks listening. They'd have preferred to listen to the voice all day.

Ben and Little Joe were standing near the mercantile as the driver opened the door. Two women, a man and a young child climbed out. The man, one woman and the child were greeted by friends. The other woman, a dishwater blonde who looked to be around twenty-four, picked up her bags and headed for the hotel. The desire to know which of the passengers had been singing quickly left Little Joe's mind as the young woman caught his attention. He hurried over to see if he could be of assistance to the young stranger.

"Hello, Miss," Little Joe tilted his hat. "Name's Joe, can I help you?" he motioned towards her bag. Maybe, if he carried her bag for her, he'd have time to get to know more about her. However, he was to be disappointed.

"Good day, sir," she kept her bag close to her and smiled politely, "Thank you for your generous offer, Joe, but I can manage just fine." She stepped around him and headed for the hotel.

From where he stood, Ben couldn't help but grin as Little Joe's face showed his dismay. However, Ben wasn't surprised when his son's face lit right back up. "_Probably figures he'll just have to take the time to get the young lady to notice him," _Ben thought as he too headed for the hotel, not to meet the young lady, but to meet one A. Anderson and work out a deal to buy some land and water rights that lay adjacent to the Ponderosa. He'd learned it was available two weeks before, when he saw it in an advertisement. Though, it would have been nice to have more than a first initial.

Once inside the hotel, Ben walked over to Jason, the new hotel clerk. The young man had his nose in a book when Ben tapped his shoulder; the young man jumped three feet in the air and dropped the book. "I'm sorry," Ben chuckled as the clerk picked his book up, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Jason grinned from ear to ear. "That's okay, Mr. Cartwright. I should've heard you coming anyway. What may I do for you?" He put the book away, just in case anyone else walked in.

Ben took a piece of paper out of his front pocket and opened it up. "I'm looking for one A. Anderson," he answered as he looked up from the paper, "I don't suppose he's here yet?"

Jason looked at his books then shook his head. "Only A. Anderson I have here is a young woman, an Abigail Anderson. Room 15."

Ben shook his head. "I don't understand. This letter says he'd be here by today." He needed those water rights. Both he and the clerk turned around when they heard a slight commotion behind them. Both men were appalled to see the town drunk, Tyler Huff (though at the moment he was sober), trying to get the attention of a patron of the hotel, the young woman Little Joe had tried picking up.

"Unhand me, you brute!" The woman then shocked everyone by grabbing the man's wrist with one hand, elbowing him in the stomach, twisting his arm behind his back and hurling him towards the clerk's desk. She sure had spirit!

Ben grabbed the man and marched him towards the door. "Stay out of here, and stay away from the young lady!" He opened the door and threw the man out. He turned around to see the young lady smiling.

"Thank you kind sir," she said as she held out her hand, "and I'm sorry to bother you." She spoke to Jason; the young man just smiled. He wasn't about to get mad at her for defending herself again Mr. Huff.

"You're welcome," Ben replied as he took her hand, "name's Ben Cartwright, not sir."

The young woman's eyes widened, "Ben Cartwright? Of the Ponderosa?" She kept her eyes on the man in front of her, studying his face. It was a habit she had, studying people the moment she met them.

"Yes, that's me. May I ask your name?" He smiled upon her. He was shocked when he heard her reply.

"Abigail Anderson, you wrote me inquiring some land I had inherited from a dear friend of mine, and the water rights that go with it." Abigail's eyes lit up and her smile spread from ear to ear, lighting up her whole face.

Ben felt like his jaw dropped to the floor; in all reality, it never moved an inch. Not only was he shocked that a woman owned the land, but as she smiled he was transported back through time. He was transported back and was looking into the face of his third wife, Marie. Was she, by some wild chance, related to them? He didn't know and didn't ask. After all, she'd written she'd be in town for a few weeks. He, and his family had time to get to know more about her. Right now, business came first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Abigail, My Love**

**Chapter Two**

Abigail stood by her hotel room window and watched Mr. Cartwright talking to two gentlemen. Once he mounted his horse and rode off with the young man who had approached her after she'd gotten off the stagecoach, Abigail turned away from the window, walked over to the bed and started unpacking. "_Tomorrow will be fine."_ Ben had shaken her hand after they'd talked over the matter of the land sale. She'd agreed to travel out to the Ponderosa with the necessary legal papers the next day.

She pulled out an old book she carried with her; it had accidentally fallen into her hands after her grandmother had died. It was one of the few journals the old lady had kept. Abigail had been thoroughly disgusted at the things she'd discovered about her grandmother's attitude towards those she deemed 'unworthy' to have any associations with her family. Because of personal research and visits, Abigail had come to know that ninety percent of the people her grandmother talked badly about in her journal were the salt of the earth, just not as rich.

Money! How she hated the fact that so many people thought a body needed it to be somebody! Oh, sure, she'd met plenty of wealthy people who did not share her grandmother's attitude; still, far too many did. Abigail herself, had shocked everyone back in Louisiana when she'd turned her back on everything her grandmother had left, choosing instead to accept the inheritance left to her by a dear old friend.

She picked up the letter in her suitcase that arrived just the day before she left New Orleans, the one her friend's law firm had sent her. It told of the two parcels of land, the land she planned to live on right outside Virginia City and the one connected to the Ponderosa and the water rights. She had no use for the second and would be more than happy to sell it to Mr. Cartwright.

Again, she thought on the land her grandmother had left her and all the money. She chuckled as she walked out of her room. Her grandmother's other relatives could fight over it for all she cared, and she was sure that's exactly what they were doing, fighting over it. She wanted none of it. She wanted only to find the answers to the questions her grandmother had not honestly answered for her. Abigail knew because of what little was written in the journal, those answers lay somewhere in Virginia City.

**0000**

Ben was sitting behind his desk when Adam tapped the top of it, bringing Ben out of his thoughts. "What's wrong?" His oldest pulled a nearby chair over and sat down. There was something bothering his pa. He could see it in his furrowed brow and troubled eyes. He, Adam, wasn't going anywhere until he got some answers.

Ben spoke slowly, "One Abigail Anderson will be coming out here tomorrow. She's agreed to sell me that land and the water rights that go with it." He sat back in his chair.

Adam's eyebrows rose. "The land is owned by a woman? That is unusual, but it doesn't explain the troubled look and far off gaze. Is there something about her that screams trouble if we deal with her?" It was the only thing that Adam could come up with. Why else would his father be acting this way?

Once again the young woman's face appeared on the stage of Ben's mind, her smile, eyes; no, it wasn't just those. In a lot of ways she looked like Marie. It's not that she was the spitting image of her, if the young woman bore that strong a resemblance Little Joe would have noticed it. After all, the 'boy' had a picture of his mother he kept with him constantly. "I think she's related to Marie." Ben finally looked at Adam, who still wore a look of concern, and answered his question. The answer had his oldest sitting up straight.

"What? Why do you say that?" Adam asked.

His father then explained. "I can't prove it, and I can't just demand she give me her family history. Oh well," Ben said as he turned his hands up, "it's not important. If there is any relation, it's can't be close. Marie never talked about any relatives by the last name of Anderson. I've got to get back to work." Ben looked down at the ledger in front of him. Adam said nothing as he stood up and went outside.

Once outside, Adam walked into the barn and lifted up the old trunk in which his father kept things. Rummaging through it he soon found what he was looking for, an old journal of Marie's. A journal that had been tucked away and forgotten about by all but the one man who had a need to hold onto the one mother he'd had the longest.

In the back of his mind, Adam knew there was something in the journal that had not set right with him when he first read it. Now, with his father's statement, he felt a pull to get the journal and read it again, to find the passage that had troubled him before. One thing for sure though, he'd not say a word to anyone in the family unless the passage actually made sense to him.


	3. Meeting Hoss

**Abigail, My Love**

**Chapter Three**

Abigail made her way towards the courthouse, not easy to do seeing how crowded the streets were. It looked like the town was getting ready to do some celebrating. She would have loved to stop and find out what was going on, but she'd come to Virginia City for two reasons and two reasons only. One, to talk to Mr. Cartwright about the land and the water rights she had to sell; and two, to see if her grandmother had actually written the truth in the old book or if it was just more of her lies.

So intent on reaching her destination was she, Abigail didn't see the giant of a man until she bumped into him. She was thoroughly embarrassed, and it showed in her blushing facing as she hurried and stepped away from the gentleman. "I'm so sorry, sir. I should have been more observant as I walked." She couldn't believe how broad his shoulders were or how tall he was. Well, at five feet four inches, a lot of people looked tall to her. Still, this man w_as _big!

"No, problem, ma'am." Hoss smiled at the pretty young woman as he stepped back towards the store's steps. "But, the name's Hoss Cartwright not sir. Sir's my pa." He couldn't see insisting on the gal be so formal with him.

Cartwright? Abigail started grinning, "Any relation to one Ben Cartwright?" She figured she knew the answer, but she'd been wrong before.

Surprise came onto Hoss's face and he answered, "Yes, ma'am. That's my pa." His grin was as huge as ever.

"Name's Abigail Anderson, not ma'am." She grinned as she paraphrased his words. That brought a chuckle out of him.

"Fair enough, ma'…I mean, Miss Abigail." Hoss started walking beside her as she headed towards the courthouse. "You just passing through Virginia City, or are you new here?" He kept one eye on Abigail and one in front of him. He had to, with all the people coming and going he didn't want anyone else to bump into him, and he sure didn't want to be the one doing the bumping.

"I'm new, but I don't know how long I'm staying." While she intended to live on the second piece of land for a spell, she didn't know how long that spell might be. As they drew near the courthouse, Abigail turned to Hoss. "Thank you for the nice company, Hoss. I have to…" just as she was speaking her stomach growled loudly. Again, she was thoroughly embarrassed.

Hoss' eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Ma'am, I mean, Miss Abigail, how long has it been since you've eaten anythin'?" He wasn't trying to be nosey or anything; he was just concerned. It showed in his eyes and in the concerned tone of voice he was using.

A sheepish grin came upon Abigail's face. "Last night." She had been too busy to eat anything that morning, too many things to do. Now her stomach was telling on her; she would have wired it shut at that moment, if she could.

"I don't know what business ya have at the courthouse, but let me get you a bite to eat before you go over there. Ain't right for a body ta go without food." Hoss pointed towards the café. He was hungry anyway; he may as well buy Miss Anderson some lunch.

"That's mighty good of you, Hoss, but it's not necessary, really. I'll be fine." Abigail didn't like the idea of seeming too eager to get something for free.

Hoss might have listened, but her stomach growled again. "I think you best listen to yer stomach. Come on, really it's no big deal." He looked again at the café. Abigail gave in and turned around and followed Hoss across the street and over to the café.

Once inside the smell of spaghetti, meatballs and other aromas got to Abigail. She was glad Hoss had been insistent on getting her some lunch. "So," Hoss asked as they sat down and ordered their food, "Do ya have family 'round here?" She looked awfully young to be on her own.

His eyes widened as she answered, "I'm twenty-three years old, and I was raised by my grandparents who are now deceased. Any relations I may have are back in New Orleans or in that part of the country anyway." Okay, she didn't know if that was quite true, with what was written in the book, but her hunt for her mother, a mother she'd been led to believe died in New Orleans, was none of Mr. Cartwright's concern.

Hoss felt his heart go out to the young woman. No one should be all alone in the world. "You know, they're celebrating Founder's Day in a couple of days. Why don't ya come and celebrate with me and my family? I'm sure pa won't mind."

Abigail stuck her fork into the ham that sat on her plate. She liked the idea of celebrating anything with someone as nice as Hoss; besides, she didn't really have a good excuse not to accept his invitation. It's not like she could say she barely knew him, not after letting him buy her lunch. "I'm sure he wouldn't. He seemed to be a real gentleman when we talked earlier. All right, Hoss. I have to go out and talk to your pa tomorrow anyway, so it won't be like I'll be going with strangers."

"Good!" Hoss, again, grinned from ear to ear. "Ya'll will like my brothers; well, if ya can put up with Adam recitin' out of books at you and ya can dodge Little Joe's pick up lines. He's always tryin' ta pick a perty lady."

Abigail found herself blushing yet another time. "You're not like anyone I've ever met before, Hoss. You're the friendliest giant I've ever met." She didn't care if she sounded corny; she meant every word. Hoss only grinned wider as he moved their plates out of the way; the waiter was bringing their dessert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Abigail, My Love**

**Chapter Four**

Abigail stood in the courthouse feeling very apprehensive. She walked around looking for the clerk's office. Would she find what she was looking for? Had her mother indeed moved to Virginia City? If she had…why? Abigail doubted highly the reasons her grandmother had written down in her journal not after so many of the old woman's lies had been discovered.

"May I help you, Miss?" A silver haired woman smiled and spoke up as Abigail started to pass the open office door. The woman had seen many lost people in her day, and this young lady looked lost.

Abigail stepped inside the room and smiled back. She hoped this trip would not prove fruitless. "I am looking for someone who could tell me if a Marie Stafford lives in, or around Virginia City." The difference between her mother's last name and hers irritated her to no end. She had thought it odd when she found the journal, until she learned her grandmother had her, Abigail's, last name changed as an infant. She kept her eyes on the woman hoping to see some sign of recognition, nothing.

"I'm sorry, I don't…" she stopped speaking as her eyebrows turned down a little. It made it so Abigail found herself holding her breath. "Just a moment," the older woman stood, opened a door off to her left and disappeared into another room.

Abigail looked at the pictures and various certificates on the wall. After the woman's reaction, Abigail fought to keep her nerves under control. Somehow, she just knew that her grandmother had at least gotten the name of the town right, the town her mother had moved to. Her gut was saying the old woman had her other facts wrong though. Just as the older woman again appeared in the room, there was a commotion outside.

Abigail ran for the exit; she wanted to know what was going on just as badly as anyone else. She was horrified to see the man called Hoss Cartwright lying unconscious on the ground. Without thinking, she ran and knelt down by his side and checked his pulse. Thank heavens he was still alive. There was a gash on the side of his head though and quite a lot of blood. Good thing she knew any head wound bled like crazy, or she might have lost her nerve.

"Those horses!" A man spoke up and pointed to some horses hitched to a wagon off to his right. "They went wild; Mr. Cartwright tried to get out of the way."

"You best get his father," Abigail stood up as men put Hoss onto a stretcher and carried him to the doctor's office. She didn't know why, but she followed. When she did, Abigail wasn't surprised to overhear more than once person ask 'Who is she?' and the answer 'I don't know; I've never seen her'.

Once inside, Abigail stayed in the room while the doctor cleaned Hoss up, stitched up the gash and then examined the patient. Just as he was finishing up, Hoss let out a groan and opened his eyes. "What happened?" He tried to sit up only to find the doctor's hands on his shoulders.

After explaining about the runaway horses, Doctor Martin told him, "You need to rest for a bit. You're a lucky man; all you got out of that accident was a few stitches." He then turned to the stranger who stood at the end of the table. Naturally, he just assumed she was from out of town and had been seeing Hoss without anyone knowing it. "If you have any influence with him, make him take it easy for a little while."

"Yes, sir." Abigail chuckled knowing full well there was no way she would have that much influence over Hoss Cartwright.

Hoss' eyes widened as he realized Miss Abigail was in the room. The last time he'd seen her she was heading back to the courthouse. He couldn't help but grin. After all, it told him she must have a lot of compassion in her if she'd stay with him after he was hurt when she hardly knew him. "Pa will wonder where I'm at," Hoss again tried to sit up. This time it was Abigail's hands upon her shoulders.

"Doc told you to stay put. Someone has already gone for your father." She didn't take her hands off him until he lay back down. She then pulled a chair over and sat down.

"Where ya from, Miss Abigail? Your speech says yer not from here. Iff'n I were to guess I'd say somewhere around New Orleans." Hoss realized that, even after lunch with her, he really didn't know that much about her. He wanted to; that is, he wanted to get to know her better, especially after she'd stayed with him like she had.

She smiled from ear to ear and sat back in her chair. "You'd be right too. I was born in New Orleans, but I've lived at a number of boarding schools throughout the years. Guess grandmother thought it easier than raising me herself." When she heard the front door open, Abigail stood up expecting to see Ben Cartwright or one of the other Cartwright men to appear. She was right. Ben and Adam appeared. The surprise both men felt upon seeing Abigail standing next to Hoss appeared on their faces.

"Why hello, Miss Anderson," Ben said as he held out his hand. "I didn't expect to see you here. This is my son, Adam." He pointed to Adam.

Adam held out his hand and smiled. "Hello." He could see what his father had been talking about.

Abigail shook Adam's hand and replied, "Nice to meet you. As far as being here goes, I heard the commotion from inside the courthouse. He gave everyone a bit of a fright." She smiled at Hoss whose face seem to be a light shade of red; he was embarrassed by the over attention he seemed to be getting. "I'll be going, and I'll see you tomorrow."

She had no more than disappeared when the Cartwrights good friend, Frank Tanner, appeared in the office. Doctor Martin went and fetched Ben and Adam out of the back room.

"Your son has a hard head," he teased and then grew serious. "I'm sorry about Hoss' accident, but I'm glad too. It saved me a trip out to the Ponderosa."

"How's that?" Ben asked as his eyebrows went up, as did Adam's. They hoped their friend didn't have any bad news. They didn't need that after the scare they'd just had.

Frank took a deep breath and started talking, "I thought you should know there was a young woman in the courthouse today." He went on to describe the visitor. Instantly, Ben and Adam knew about whom he was talking.

Ben gave his friend a slight smile, "I don't see why it's any of my business what she does here in Virginia City."

His smile disappeared, as did Adam's, as the man grew even more serious and answered slowly, "Mr. Cartwright, didn't you say that Marie's last name was Stafford before you married her? If that is the case, she was looking for her."


	5. Gossipers and a Secret 'Date'

**Abigail, My Love**

***I forgot to say I took a bit of liberty with Marie's child from her first marriage, that is, I have her never being allowed to see the child. Also, I've decided to put the memories in italics and "current day" conversation in regular formation.**

**Chapter Five**

_Abigail stood in Virginia City's newest General Mercantile. It wasn't overly large, but it still had lots more space than the old building. Abigail figured since she'd gotten back to the courthouse too late to talk to anyone she might as well pick up a few items and head back to the hotel. She could take care of her business with Mr. Cartwright first thing tomorrow, and then go back to the courthouse._

_"I tell you, you're crazy." A woman dressed in a white lacy blouse and plain brown skirt was talking to another woman; that woman was dressed in similar clothing. Both women had their hair done up in buns that pulled every muscle in their faces back, maybe that was the reason for the sour expressions upon their faces. Abigail was sure if they'd just eat some it would improve their looks. "Ben Cartwright has been married three times and every time the woman died on him. Okay, maybe not the very next day, but they died! His sons aren't even having enough luck to get married before they die, or leave, on them. Why on earth risk it?"_

_"Good grief" Abigail thought as the women rambled on "Looks like grandmother had to have made one trip out here sometime in her life, if for no other reason than to teach these ladies to gossip!" She was more than relieved when the women headed for the door. Abigail then headed for the counter with her things. Once she paid for them, she left the store and headed for the hotel. A couple of memories flashed before her as she walked, memories of her grandmother talking about her mother._

_"Don't ask me about your mother again! She died shortly after you were born. You both got the fever, thank goodness you survived!" Her grandmother was towering over her and shouting. "I told you! She was no good! Thank heavens you have your father's blood in you! It will be your saving grace!" Abigail had slipped out of the room the first chance she got only to be cornered by the old woman again. Things might have been all right, but she'd been talking to a young man. "I told you before! You have to be careful who you associate with! People of our upbringing and wealth mustn't mingle with lesser folk!" It had been enough to make Abigail sick. She knew it wasn't right, but she'd felt as if a millstone had been taken off from around her neck the day her grandmother passed away. _

_Having left Adam with Hoss, Ben hurried towards the hotel determined to learn just why Miss Abigail Anderson was looking for Marie. Questions like "Who is Miss Abigail" "What would she want with Marie?" were running through his mind. No one was at the desk when he walked in, so he took a bit of liberty and looked through the books, just in case the hotel had had to switch their guest around. Not that those kind of changes took place often; however, sometimes changes were made. A. Anderson, room 15. Ben closed the book and headed up the stores._

_DO __**NOT**__ DISTURB. The sign hung on the doorknob. Ben sighed. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to wait until the next day to talk to Miss Anderson. As it was, he turned away from the door and left the hotel. _

_**00000**_

_Hoss sat on his horse waiting on the path that led to the Cartwright's home. He was eager to see Abigail Anderson once more, and he didn't want his brother's teasing him while he talked with her. Seeing how Little Joe had been in the barn working, Adam was finally getting a chance to sit down and really read Marie's journal and Ben was finishing up some contracts, Hoss had managed to slip away without too much trouble. The only thing he'd really had to do was put up with Little Joe asking, "I saw her first, how did you get her to notice you?" He hadn't graced the question with an answer._

_Abigail had told Mr. Cartwright she'd be at the house around ten in the morning. She had gotten up, and out, earlier than planned. She hoped the family wouldn't mind her showing up a good forty five minutes early. Her eyes surveyed the land she was traveling on and sighed. How would it be to live on such a place? She thought even the plainest parts of the ranch were gorgeous. She was so deep in thought that she about missed Hoss. "Whoa!" she pulled back on the reigns of the team of horses pulling her buggy. "Hello, Hoss! Nice to see you!" She smiled, and the light lit up her face._

_Hoss thought she had to be the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, made the wait worth it. "Nice to see you to Miss Abigail, mind some company?" He hoped not; he wasn't disappointed._

_"Of course not," Abigail answered as she started down the road at a much slower pace, while Hoss rode along her. There was something about this giant of a man, something she couldn't ignore. A bright aura surrounded him, not that she hadn't seen other people with bright auras, but his was different somehow. She quickly turned her eyes away though; she didn't want to be sending any unacceptable messages. She wasn't that kind._

_"I hope you'll like it here. It ain't 'xactly New Orleans," Hoss smiled as looked around the Ponderosa. He figured such a fine looking lady probably missed places like New Orleans. He was pleasantly surprised when Abigail shook her head, "Nope, it's way more beautiful, the air is fresher and that food the café cooks is ten times better. If the land I inherited is as pretty as this, my relatives back there can keep anything they want; I won't fight them."_

_If Hoss thought he liked the pretty stranger before, he sure liked her now. "Iff'n I may, Miss Abigail, pa ain't expectin' ya for another hour, and I told Little Joe I'd be gone a spell just riding. I could take you around the ranch a ways, let ya see things befer ya start talkin' business with pa." He looked from Abigail to the scenery before them. He then turned his attention back to his new friend._

_A part of Abigail was telling her she'd been crazy enough to accept his offer of a meal at the café, that to go around the ranch without a chaperone was crazier still. "A proper lady…" her grandmother's words sounded in her ears. That did it! She looked at Hoss and smiled, "I'd love it!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Abigail, My Love**

**Chapter Six**

_By the time they stopped for a break, they'd reached a ridge that over looked the Ponderosa. Dismounting his horse, Hoss helped Abigail down from her buggy. Soon the two were standing on top of the ridge overlooking a part of the Ponderosa. The majestic, blue mountains still had a bit of snow on their tops and the sun hitting the very few patches that could still be seen made for sparkles everywhere. As much as she liked the snow, Abigail figured it would soon be gone. After all, the days were much warmer now, and it showed as both Hoss and she sported only the lightest of coats._

_ "It's pretty, Hoss. I thank you for showing it to me." She sighed and started to turn only to find her feet slowing. She cried out as she fell down a slope near the ridge. "Abigail!" Hoss flew to where she was lying on slant and holding onto tree. He made his way down the slope and grabbed a hold of her waist. How the two of them managed to get her up on her feet and get back up the slant was amazing to them both, but after a bit of a struggle they did just that and were soon back onto flatter ground. _

_ Hoss could see Abigail was shaking a bit; he didn't blame her a bit for it. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Yer okay, Miss Abigail, ain't nothin' gonna hurt you now. There's plenty of room between us and that slope now." Abigail knew her grandmother would bad mouth her for letting a man she barely knew hold her in his arms, but blasted! Hoss wasn't doing anything wrong and she was still trembling a little._

_ When she could get a hold of herself she stepped back with a somewhat embarrassed look in her eyes. "Thanks. I think we best head back though. If we leave now, we'll get to your home about the time I was supposed to be arriving anyway." As they walked away, Abigail thought about the incident and Hoss' family. "Do we have to say anything to your father and brothers? I mean about our impromptu ride and what happened back there?"_

_ "Impromptu?" Hoss looked at her, feeling uncomfortable with the fact that he didn't know what she'd just said. He needn't have worried. Abigail didn't mind the question._

_ "Unplanned. Do they have to know about it? It's not like I was killed or anything." Truth was, she didn't know the Cartwrights and didn't want trouble for Hoss or herself. _

_ Hoss started beaming. It would be one less thing for Adam and Little Joe to tease him about. "Iff'n that's the way ya want it, Miss Abigail, it's fine with me." He wasn't about to argue with her._

Hoss' story was interrupted as Abigail moaned and turned her head. "Abby?" Hoss leaned forward hoping to see his wife had opened her eyes; she hadn't. "Wake up dear, please."

After a few moments, Adam spoke up. "So, that's where you went after you left." He then looked at his father. "I still can't believe everything that kept happening to keep you from asking her why she was looking for Marie, or the fact that I couldn't see what was right in front of my face while I was reading Marie's journal."

Ben looked upon Abigail and shook his head. "Neither can I. Go ahead, Hoss, get back to the story." That was something Hoss was more than happy to do.

_Adam put Marie's journal down when the front door opened and Hoss showed Miss Abigail into the house. The sight of Abigail slightly torn dress had them all on instant alert. "What happened?" Ben looked at the dress._

_ Abigail looked down and gasped. Why hadn't she noticed that, and why should she be surprised. "I fell, but I'm all right. I just didn't realize my dress had actually ripped. This is rather embarrassing; thank goodness though, it's not that bad of a rip. I'll have to get it fixed the moment I get back to town." She did her best to smile at her host. _

_ Ben chuckled, "You do that." He'd thought about asking her why she was looking for his late wife, only told himself it would just have to wait until the business was taken care of. After all, if he didn't have those water rights he'd be in trouble soon. It wasn't long before all the proper papers were signed and exchanged._

_ "It's good to have that out of our way…" Ben sat back and pushed the papers aside intending to start making some inquiries of their visitor when Hop Sing came hurrying out of the kitchen yelling in Chinese. In his arms, he held a baby piglet and glaring at Hoss. It put smiles on Ben, Adam's and Little Joe's face. Little Joe had finally finished fixing one of the beds and had joined his family and company._

_ Hoss looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole. He'd forgotten and left the kitchen door slightly ajar earlier and the runt of a piglet he'd saved from a friend of his had found his way into Hop Sing's territory. "Maybe, we have ham tonight!" Hop Sing finally started talking in English. _

_ Horror spread over Hoss' face, but before he could say anything Abigail had the animal in her arms. She held the little runt up and started talking. "Why you're a cute little fellow, but what in tarnation do you think you're doing? Going into the kitchen like that is a good way to turn into supper." She looked at Hoss who stood amazed to see her talking to an animal as if it was second nature. "You going to just stand there and let me hand this little fellow back to Hop Sing for supper, or do you have a better place for him?" She winked as she said it._

_ Ben, Adam and Little Joe laughed as Hoss practically flew to the front door and opened it. "I have the perfect place for that little feller, just follow me." Abigail held the squirming piglet close and talked to it as she and Hoss went outside._

_ "She's as nutty as he is," Little Joe shook his head, but he was grinning from ear to ear. _

_ Ben smiled as he gathered up the papers, "Just because they both have a thing for animals doesn't make them nutty." Heading to his desk he figured he'd corner Miss Anderson after the piglet was taken care of. Little Joe headed outside and Adam picked up his late stepmother's journal again. He was half way through it and still hadn't found what he was looking for._


	7. Chapter 7

**Abigail, My Love**

**Chapter Seven**

Little Joe looked at his pa and Hoss; the two had wound up going back and forth with the story. "You wanted to talk to her after the piglet was taken care of? Why didn't you say so? I wouldn't have tried getting her attention afterwards; then again," he added and made a rather funny face, "I wouldn't have tried at all if I'd known she was my half sister."

His family chuckled at the face he was making. "I couldn't, I was rather amused by the fact that Hoss seemed to be stealing the girl right out from under your nose, and he didn't even know it."

Hoss brushed Abigail's bangs away from her face; she'd again turned her head and moaned. "Yeah, my head was denyin' what my heart was tellin' me. After all, I'd only just met the little gal."

_"Let me get that for you." Little Joe opened the barn door, which he had just closed, as Abigail headed for it. Hoss was still talking to the little piglet explaining how, when it was bigger, he had a friend who would take him and let him live on his farm. He boyish grin had Abigail smiling and wishing she'd had a kid brother with that kind of smile._

_ However, Little Joe's smile disappeared as Abigail turned and asked, "You coming, Hoss?" What was his brother doing to get this gal's attention? As far as Little Joe could see, Hoss wasn't doing anything that he didn't already do every day. _

_ "Coming Miss Abigail," Hoss walked away from the piglet and through the doorway, "Thanks, Little Joe." Only when his brother thanked him did Little Joe realize one thing, he'd held the door open for both Abigail __**and**__ Hoss. That did not serve to help his dampened mood. As they drew near to the house Ben and Adam walked out. The sight of Abigail standing next to Hoss and Little Joe looking like a little child whose toy had been taken away was enough to make Adam and Ben want to laugh; they didn't._

_ "Where you headin'?" Hoss asked once he was close enough he didn't have to yell._

_ "I have to go into town and file these papers at the courthouse, though I wish I didn't. Pa and I have enough work to do around here without adding a trip into town," Adam answered._

_ Hoss looked surprised. "Why do you have to do it? Don't ya remember? Ya asked me to go get the supplies they need up at the lumber camp. I could do it for you." Hoss held out his hands. Both men hesitated, and then gave in. After all, Hoss was right. He did have to go into town, and it would be a waste of time for them to go too. _

_ "I got so wrapped up in seeing these papers were in order, I forgot you were going into town." Ben put the papers in Hoss' hands._

_ Any idea of talking to Miss Anderson flew out the window as Abigail turned around, "If you don't mind, Hoss. I'll take the buggy back into town. I have some business of my own to take care." She did too. Every time she went to go to the courthouse, or got in it, something stopped her from getting the answers she wanted. It was sort of annoying._

_ Hoss' face lit up. He didn't mind at all. The ride that morning, with the exception of the little accident, had been wonderful. It would be great to have her along on the trip into town. "Sure, thing. I'll go saddle Chubby."_

_ Little Joe went into the house looking like he was pouting inwardly. "I think little brother is jealous," Adam said with a grin on his face, as Little Joe shut the door behind. "When are you going to talk to Abigail?" Adam asked as Ben watched Hoss saddle his horse; the fact that his son was conveniently saddling Chubby near Miss Anderson's buggy did not pass him by._

_ Ben shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but I can't do it now." He could see Hoss and the young woman talking and hear them laughing. He didn't have the heart to interrupt the two. Adam might have pointed out that if he didn't make the first move she might be coming to him. After all, sooner or later someone had to tell her Marie Stafford had been married to his father. As it was, he went to saddle his horse. Like he'd told Hoss, he had work to do._

_ As Hoss and Abigail left, Ben was once again finding it necessary to brace himself. For a split second the sun hit Abigail just right and she __**did **__look to be the spitting image of Marie. For the first time the thought that maybe his late wife's former mother in law had lied to everyone pushed itself into his mind, but his heart pushed the notion quickly aside. Marie's former mother in law had been a lot of things, but she surely she wouldn't have lied about the sex of the child. That idea was not even in the acceptable ballpark. _

_ "Pa!" Adam was on top of Sport waiting for his father. Ben shook his head and came out of his thoughts. He hurried over to Buck; Adam had been kind enough to saddle the horse for him._

_ "You okay, pa? For a moment there you looked as if you'd seen a ghost." It concerned Adam greatly. He didn't like the idea his father maybe coming down ill or that maybe, somehow, someone was trying to tell him something major was about to happen._

_ "I'm fine," Ben mounted Buck and looked at Adam, "Let's get to work. There's plenty to do around here and it's not going to get done by itself." Maybe, if he kept busy, he'd stop thinking impossible thoughts. Though, after what he'd just seen, he was going to have to make the time to sit down and talk with Abigail Anderson._


	8. Chapter 8

**Abigail, My Love**

**Chapter Eight**

_Abigail sat on the courthouse steps playing with the cutest puppy she'd seen in a long time. She told herself she should stop playing with the dog and go find her answers while Hoss was filing the papers for his father, but she couldn't seem to tear herself away from the adorable creature. Only when Hoss appeared beside her did Abigail put the puppy down and stand up. _

_Hoss, thinking Abigail had been in and out of the courthouse already, asked with a grin a mile wide upon his face, "How about getting lunch again?" _

_Abigail glanced towards the courthouse. If she was ever to get any answers she had to get in there, but she couldn't seem to say no to Hoss. Besides, she was hungry. "All right," she answered as she started walking towards the café with Hoss. Again she found herself looking at Hoss, out of the corner of her eye. What was there about the man that made it impossible to say no to him or make it so she could not ignore him? She'd never had this problem before._

_Hoss was having a similar dilemma. "I barely met her yet I want to be with her as much as possible. She's good with animals; I wonder how good she cooks?" The last thought had him taking a step backwards. Why on earth would he worry about how good of a cook she was? Again, he reminded himself he barely knew her._

_Once they were seated, Hoss looked at her and asked, "If you're going to live on the land you told pa about, why are you staying in town?" He couldn't figure that one out and it got his curiosity up._

_A few people had asked her that, and Abigail had side stepped the issue every time. Now, much to her surprise, she found herself talking without hesitation. "I'm looking for my mother. My grandmother lied to me from the beginning, said mama died when I was a baby, but she didn't. Grandmother actually had the nerve to record the fact down that 'for the sake of the family blood' she told my mama the reason I was whisked away at birth was that there was a problem and, sadly, I never made it. My mother left New Orleans believing it was me that died." Her voice revealed the bitterness that Abigail was still working on letting go._

_Hoss' eyebrows turned down, "That ain't right. Why did your father go along with the lie? It don't make sense." As soon as he asked the question, he knew the answer._

_"He died of the fever when I was an infant; I know that because of records and his grave," Abigail answered. The rest of the dinner was spent talking about people's priorities._

Hoss ran his fingers down Abigail's cheeks, "We were so busy talkin' about the things folks think are important, I plum forgot to ask her what her ma's name was. Can ya believe that?" He looked at his father and brothers with a mixture of amusement at the thought, and pain that there might be no future memories to make.

"Easy to do when Cupid hits you with that arrow of his," Adam smiled at his brother. He'd known from the first time he'd seen Hoss looking at the young woman that his brother was smitten.

Ben nodded and said, "So much for what I told Hop Sing that day," he smiled at Hoss and confessed the guess he had made to their cook the day Hoss had filed the papers for him.

_While Hoss and Abigail were eating, Hop Sing was, once more, making his presence known in the Cartwright's home. "Where number two son? I make big meal for him and he no here to eat!" In all reality, Hop Sing wasn't surprised. He'd seen the way Hoss was looking at Miss Anderson when he looked out the kitchen window. He wasn't going to admit it though; after all, he'd figured it wasn't his place to look, and he had._

_"He ran into town for supplies and to do an errand for me," Ben replied, "Don't worry, he probably got into town, did what he had to and got sided tracked over at the Perkins place. After all, Miss Jane seems to have a convenient way of getting a hold of him when he's in town." As he finished speaking to Hop Sing Adam, who was sitting over in the chair next to the stairs, shut the journal in his hands pretty hard. It made Ben and Little Joe look his way. _

_"What is it, Adam?" Little Joe couldn't understand his older brother's sudden interest in Marie's old journal, but Ben finally caught on. Not wanting Little Joe to do anything stupid he decided it was best to get him out of the house._

_"Don't worry about your brother," Ben said as he pointed towards the front door, "Just start getting things ready for the round up. Remember, we have it coming up, and everything needs to be ready when it's time to go." Little Joe muttered something inaudible and went and did as he was told._

_As soon as the door closed, Ben stood up and walked into the front room and sat down in 'his' chair. "What is it Adam?" He looked at the book. It had been years since he'd read it himself._

_Adam shrugged his shoulders. How could he explain something he could not seem to find, even though he knew it was staring him in the face? He again shrugged his shoulder, and finally admitted why he'd been reading the book. "I don't know, but I felt it again. There is something in here that should be grabbing my attention, but it's not." _

_Ben looked into the empty fireplace and thought for a moment. "You boys have to leave on the round up tomorrow. I'll go into town and have a talk with Miss Abigail Anderson, if she doesn't come calling first." _


	9. Unwanted Answer

**Abigail, My Love**

**Chapter Nine**

"Hold it," Little Joe looked at his pa confused, "We were gone for two weeks; we got back just in time for the dance the town was holding. I remember you commenting how you hoped to be able to talk to Miss Abigail, but you wouldn't tell me why. Are you just now admitting you went two weeks without talking to her at all?" That didn't make sense.

Ben glanced over to where Abigail lay motionless and nodded, "I went to the hotel and she wasn't there. The clerk said she had left 'to look at the place she'd inherited', but couldn't tell me where that was. She hadn't said. It was then I found out just how quiet she was being. I walked all over town trying to find someone who knew which land she inherited, no one seemed to know for sure, and I had a ranch to run. So, I figured I'd have to wait until she was back in town," he shrugged his shoulders, "Only much later did I learn her trip to Reno was a fast trip and a portion of the time she was just so busy fixing the place up that she could only make two trips to town. I didn't' know then it was in hopes of catching someone at the courthouse," he chuckled and shook his head, "I think the young lady was more frustrated than I was. I mean, both times she was able to get to the courthouse to try to locate Marie no one was there."

Hoss looked over at his father and gave him a sad smile, "That dance I took her too, that's when the two of you finally talked." Ben nodded in the affirmative.

_The music was playing inside the social hall as Abigail and Hoss walked in. She was pretty frustrated as she'd been unable to get back to the courthouse and talk to the woman who worked there, too much work to do on the small place she'd been left. Sure, she'd thought more than once about giving in and just asking around town, only she didn't want them asking a bunch of questions afterwards. It was only as she began dancing with Hoss that it dawned on her, why hadn't she asked him? Surely, if he were the type of man he appeared to be, he wouldn't be pushing her one way or the other._

_ Hoss could tell something was bothering Abigail and he felt his heart go out to her. He didn't know if he could do anything for her or not, but he would never know if he didn't try. "What's the matter, Miss Abigail? What's botherin' you?" _

_ His eyes were so full of concern that Abigail gave in to her ponderings. "I'm looking for someone," Abigail answered softly as she and Hoss glided over the floor, "actually a woman, one who I hope will be happy to see me when I find her."_

_ Hoss' mouth turned downwards as he thought, and then replied, "Maybe, iff'n ya tell me who she is I can help ya find her, or my family can."_

_ Abigail started smiling from ear to ear, "That would be nice, as long as you won't ask me a tons of questions. Are you willing to make that promise? I mean, promise not to ask me why I'm looking for her?" She knew how people could be and she didn't want gossip to spread, another reason she hadn't started asking a bunch of people._

_ Hoss didn't necessarily like not knowing, but in the short time he'd known Abigail he couldn't imagine her wanting anything that would hurt someone else. "I promise fer myself, my family will have to do their own promisin'."_

_ That was fair enough. "All right, I'm looking for a woman by the name of…." She was interrupted as a few small boys ran screaming and yelling at each other; one of them bumped into her. She was almost knocked down; still, she managed to keep her footing._

_ "Boys!" a balding gentleman marched towards the boys with one very displeased expression on his face. "WHAT did I tell you?" The man was pointing towards the door as he spoke. The children looked as if they wanted to hide under a rock as they made their way towards the door. By the time the gentleman and boys had disappeared out of the door, desserts were being brought out. Hoss and Abigail made their way over to where Ben, Adam and Little Joe were standing._

_ "Hope you boys," Ben said, and then added as he looked upon Abigail, "and gal, are enjoying yourselves." Once again Ben was struggling with the idea that was persistently pressing itself into his mind, his heart just couldn't accept it. Marie had said the baby that had been snatched away before she could even see the child. "__**How could they do that to me, Ben? How could they at least not let me see my son before he died**__?" It was a question he'd never been able to answer._

_ "We're fine," Hoss answered for Abigail and himself, "but Abigail here needs help looking for someone. I told her we could help here, but she doesn't want a bunch of questions."_

_ Abigail understood the confused, and concerned, looks on the men's faces. She'd have felt the same way had she been in their shoes. "I promise, Mr. Cartwright. I mean the woman no harm. I just need to talk to her."_

_ Ben knew the door had just been opened for him to ask her the questions that had been rolling around on the stage of his mind. However, he didn't want his sons around while he did. After all, Hoss was sweet on the gal and Little Joe would be demanding answers without thinking. "Hoss, why don't you and your brothers go and continue mingling with our friends here in Virginia City? As long as we've lived in this area, I'm sure I can help her."_

_ Little Joe made a face, and then walked away. He'd seen his father's look and knew it was useless to argue. Adam simply walked away. Hoss didn't leave until Abigail put her hand on his arm, "It's fine, Hoss. Your father's right; it only takes one to answer me." _

_ Once his boys were gone, Ben sat down in the corner with his back to the wall; Abigail sat down across from Ben. She found herself quite nervous, but still managed to speak. "I'm looking for Marie Stafford."_

_ For a moment Ben said nothing, but then answered slowly, "Marie died fourteen years ago. She broke her neck when she was thrown off her horse." Before he could tell Abigail that Marie had been his third wife, the mother to Little Joe, the young woman's face filled with shock and horror, and she fled out of the building. Not knowing the cause of her hasty departure, Hoss took off after her._


	10. Shocking Revelation

**Abigail, My Love**

**Chapter Ten**

_It had taken almost thirty minutes after he left the dance for Hoss to locate Abigail, and then it was only because he literally bumped into her. His grin spread across and, for a second, Abigail thought the grin reminded her of ripples that spread over the water after a rock was tossed into it. "Is this going to become a habit? I mean, us bumping into each other?" she chuckled and did her best to sound light hearted; Hoss saw right through her._

_ "What is it? What did pa say to you?" he asked as he found himself feeling very protective of her. In fact, he finally admitted he was in love with her. His genuine concern could be heard in his voice and in his eyes. That, his genuine concern, once again touched Abigail. She headed for a nearby bench that sat up against one of the many closed buildings in town. _

_ "The woman I've been looking for has been dead for fourteen years, ever since I was nine years old," Abigail didn't even try to hide her anger, "She robbed me of nine years I could have had with her!" _

_ Naturally, the way Abigail was speaking, Hoss assumed she was talking about the woman she'd been looking for. "I don't understand, who was this woman ya was lookin' for and what was she? Yer mother?"_

_ Only after Hoss asked his questions did she realize she'd not been clear in making the difference between her mother and grandmother. "I'm sorry; I was talking about my grandmother. She lied to me."_

_ Hoss sat back stunned. While he'd never met any of his grandmothers, he had a hard time imagining one lying to her granddaughter. He reached up and laid his hand upon Abigail's shoulder. He was again stunned as it hit him just how badly he wanted to be with her, to protect her and to help her if he could. "Want to talk about it?"_

_ For a moment Abigail said nothing, and then found herself pouring the whole ugly story. "Grandmother had her nose so far up in the air it wasn't funny. She didn't like it when my father married my mother, didn't think she was good enough for him. Anyway, when my mother had me the doctor whisked me away. While I was growing up, my grandmother led me to believe it was because my mother died giving birth to me. My father was told the same thing. The thing is, he was still recovering from the fever and, upon overhearing his mother say 'we'll just have to tell her, when she's older, her mother died' it was too much for him. He was dead within twenty four hours."_

_ Hoss couldn't believe it, but he knew Abigail spoke the truth. He didn't know how he knew it, but he did. "So, your mother moved here? And how did you find out?"_

_ Again Abigail hesitated, and then spoke, "My grandmother's journal, it wasn't meant to fall into my hands. It was for my aunt; she's as bad as my grandmother. I was sick for days after reading it. It was then I got the letter from my friend's lawyer and decided to come out here. After all, grandmother claimed my mother came out here after losing both her child and husband." Tears were now streaming down Abigail's face. _

_ Hoss wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. His heart went out to her. He couldn't imagine traveling…his thoughts stopped abruptly as he put New Orleans? The woman had been dead for fourteen years? He had to steady himself. "W..was yer ma's name Marie Stafford?" He asked quietly, even though he knew the answer would make no difference to his heart. Her blood relation, if he was right, would be to Little Joe not him. _

_ Abigail pulled back and looked up at him. Surprise was written all over her face, "Hoss, don't tell me she's your…" she stopped as Hoss shook his head. _

_ "No, my mother's name was Inger," Hoss answered, and then paused. Finally, he continued, "Marie Stafford was pa's third wife, Little Joe's mother." He kept an eye on her face and waited for her to pull herself away from him. _

_ Stunned, Abigail did exactly as Hoss thought she would, she pulled away and sat with shock upon her face. No, this could not be. If it was true, how could she have a chance with Hoss? What would people say?_

_ Hoss may not have been book smart, but he knew people, and he could guess what the dilemma was. He wasn't sure how he felt about it either. "Look," Hoss stumbled to find the right words, "I'd still like to court you, iff'n ya'll let me. After all, I ain't the one related to you. Ain't nothin' stoppin' us from bein' together." _

_ "Isn't there?" Abigail put her hand over his and rubbed it with her thumb. "What will your father and Adam say when we tell them? What will Little Joe do? If things work out between us, he'd be my half brother and my brother in law!"_

_ "At least, he ain't his own grandpa," Hoss couldn't help but throw the line in. It had Abigail laughing for a few minutes. She looked up at the stars that were twinkling in the sky. She'd come to Virginia City to find her mother not to fall in love with her half brother's half brother (if that wasn't a tongue twister, she didn't know what was!)_

_ The two of them sat in silence, both unsure of how to handle the situation. When they looked down the street and saw people leaving the social hall, Abigail quickly stood up. "I have to get some work done out on my place." _

_ When she started to leave, Hoss took hold of her arm. He looked with earnest upon Abigail. "I really want ta court you. Ain't no blood stoppin' us, iff'n ya let me." Abigail said nothing she hurried out of sight._


	11. I Already Know

**Abigail, My Love**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Hoss brought down the ax upon the wood with all his might. Chopping the wood was one way to work off the frustration he had inside him. He'd managed to catch up with Abigail a couple of days after the dance. She'd been in town for 'just a few minutes'. He'd again cornered her near the telegraph office about courting her. "What do I haveta do to convince ya that yer relationship to Little Joe don't matter none? And, before you can ask me, no I haven't said a word to little brother or the others yet. All they know is one, you were asking about Marie and two, I want to court you, but you and I seem to have had a bit of an argument. After all, we must have iff'n I'm actin' out of sorts and yer stayin' on yer place a lot."_

_Abigail had been miserable ever since she'd walked away from Hoss; she wanted him to court her, but Ben Cartwright and his other sons had the right to know who she really was. Only problem was, she couldn't bring herself to tell them. She was afraid of their reaction, afraid of a lot of things. "I'm sorry, Hoss." She'd turned and ran away. It had hurt like crazy, but he'd sworn not to give up. How could he? He'd seen the love she had in her eyes, before the wall had been thrown back up._

_Ben walked out of the house and stood watching his middle son. He held Marie's journal in his hand. When he'd been unable to catch up with Miss Anderson in town, he'd asked around finally found out what property she'd inherited. His intention was to go out and talk to her himself, but he kept getting pulled away by one person or another. So, instead of a personal visit he'd read the journal hoping to find anything that seemed out of place. He'd had a passage finally jump out at him._

_When Hoss heard the footsteps he turned around and stiffened slightly. One look at the troubled expression upon his father's face, and he knew something was up. "What is it, pa? What's wrong?"_

_Ben said nothing at first; he simply walked over the rest of the way to Hoss and handed him the book. The journal was opened to the page Ben had stopped reading at. Hoss read: __**They took my child away today. I was told the child was a boy. They said my son had many problems, and that the nurse, my husband's cousin, Matilda Anderson, and her husband, Gregory, did all they could to save the child. My head knows what they told me, so why does my gut say something is amiss?"**_

_Hoss looked at his father. He didn't have to say anything to Ben; the man knew. "They shouldn't have lied to either one of them." Hoss said as he went back to chopping the wood. _

_Ben was in shock. His heart had made the connection between Marie's husband's cousin and Abigail, but had expected Hoss to question why he was showing him the journal entry. Instead, his son had simply made a statement and went back to work. "…__**shouldn't have lied to either one of them'**__, Hoss' words rang in his ears. More shock waves ran through Ben as he realized Hoss didn't have to be told anything, he already knew. "She's your stepsister, Hoss."_

_Hoss turned on him with such fury it actually alarmed Ben. "Ya according to law she is, but we ain't brother and sister in our hearts and we ain't related by blood! I gotta make her see that and so help me pa, once you tell Little Joe and Adam, iff'n the three of you make me choose? I'll just convince her to go elsewhere with me!" He dropped his ax and stormed into the barn. Before Ben knew it, Hoss was riding off on Chubby._

_"Pa?" Adam walked out of the house as Hoss disappeared out of sight. Hearing the yelling, but not being able to understand what was being said, Adam had hurried down from his bedroom and out of the house. "What's going on?" Hoss so seldom exploded that when he did, everyone knew it was major._

_What was going on? The impossible. Marie had had a daughter, not a son. Her mother in law had indeed been cruel enough to lie and keep the child away from her with the help of the Andersons. And now, his son, Hoss, was in love with that daughter. It was enough to make his head spin. "Nothing we can do anything about. It looks like Hoss is bent on getting Abigail Anderson to consent to let him court her." Ben hoped his son knew what he was doing and would not be hurt. That's really what concerned him most, the fact that Hoss may be setting himself up for a heartache._

_Adam wasn't blind. He knew there was something his father and brother were not saying. He also knew there was nothing he could do to get them to talk; well, nothing at the moment that is. He turned and went back into the house. _

_While Ben was struggling to accept that his son was courting a daughter that Marie never knew she had, Hoss rode his horse full speed towards Abigail's home. He had to convince her he was serious. He had to get her to see that her relationship to Little Joe didn't have to keep the two of them from each other. He knew his pa would come around, sooner or later. When he did, Adam and Little Joe would be told and they'd learn to accept it. Only, it would be easier, as far as Hoss was concerned, if he and Abigail were already a couple. That is, at least a couple in the sense that everyone knew he was courting her._


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Abigail, My Love**

**Chapter Twelve**

Little Joe walked into the room and handed his pa, Adam and Hoss the sandwiches that Hop Sing had made for them. "I ain't hungry," Hoss kept his eye on Abigail. None of them were surprised to hear him say that, but they were all concerned. He wasn't going to be of any help to Abigail if he came down sick also.

Ben knew the pain his son was in and felt his heart go out to him. Still, the man needed to be careful. "Eat it son," he said as took the sandwich from his youngest and held it out towards Hoss, "You won't be doing her any good if you don't take care of yourself." For a moment Hoss hesitated, and then he took the food.

"How did you finally get her to listen to you?" Little Joe asked. He'd been curious about that for a long time, but had never pried more than once into it. After all, the one time he had tried to get information from his brother, he'd found himself up against the side of the house being told if he asked, or pushed for, any information he could explain to Pa why he, Hoss, had left the Ponderosa. Hoss ran his hand down the side of his wife's cheek as he began talking.

_Abigail was hammering a nail into the last step of the porch when she saw Hoss riding up on his horse. She quickly put the hammer and nails in her hand down and stood up. Without thinking, she found herself smoothing out her skirt. _

_ Hoss dismounted his horse walked over to the steps. He could see that she knew what she was doing; still, he knelt down, picked up the hammer and drove the last nail the rest of the way down. Strange how, sometimes, in life it's the littlest things that will begin to tear a person's walls down. So it was in this case, the wall that Abigail had been fighting to get up started to crumble._

_ "You didn't have to do that," she said without any real conviction in her voice. Hoss laid the hammer down and stood up._

_ "Maybe," Hoss answered as he took a hold of her shoulders, "but I didn't want any work, even the smallest job in the way of talking to you." He led her up the steps and onto the porch. He pulled a chair that had been sitting against the side of the house away from the wall and held it for her while she sat down._

_ "Hoss…" she began to talk only to find Hoss kneeling and his fingers on her lips. He had to get her to listen to what he had to say before she said a word._

_ "I'm crazy I know; we haven't known each other that long, and Little Joe is your half brother, but I don't care," Hoss emphasized the last few words. She had to know he was serious, "The law sayin' we're already family don't make it so. All right, iff'n I was raised with you it would be different. I'd be thinkin' and feelin' like a stepbrother, but we weren't and I ain't. Can you really sit there and tell me honestly ya see me as a stepbrother?" If she did, he'd really be in a state of disbelief._

_ Abigail slowly shook her head. "No," she answered barely above a whisper, "I've even been having dreams about you; ones I shouldn't be having." It had embarrassed her quite badly when she'd woke up and realized the things she'd been dreaming. It was enough to make a decent girl blush._

_ A huge grin spread across Hoss' face as he took her face in his hands. "Let me court ya for at least three months. Iff'n after that time you decide it's still a bad idea, I'll back off," he said as he gently pulled her face to his and started kissing her. Abigail found herself sliding her arms around his huge waist and holding on tight. By the time the two separated any wall she had around her had crumbled and fallen to the ground. _

_ "We still have your family to deal with." Abigail stood up as Hoss did the same. That part, his family being told made her nervous, and it showed in the way she rubbed her palms together and shifted her weight._

_ "Pa already knows. I don't think he's told Adam or Little Joe yet. I'll talk to him and find out," he went on to explain what he thought they should do if Ben hadn't talked to Adam and Little Joe and why he felt that way. Abigail shook her head._

_ "They need to be told up front. I won't be giving anyone a justifiable reason to be mad at me. And, if you ask me, holding that major of news away from them would be a justified reason; at least, in my eyes it would. If we are to see each other, I don't want to have to walk around being afraid of any 'secret' getting out and spoiling everything." She'd seen that happen one too many times in her life; she didn't want it happening to Hoss and herself._

_ Hoss wanted to court Abigail badly enough to agree. "All right, but no matter what they say or do, I'm still courtin' you. Understand?" He wasn't really worried when it came to his family; well, not too much anyway. They'd not always seen eye to eye with each other, but they had always supported each other._

_ Abigail nodded. She hoped his family would accept it though; she hated the idea of finding herself in a similar boat as her mother had been. That is, married to a man with his family against the marriage. "I understand." She smiled as Hoss wrapped his arm around her waist and they began walking around the property, so she could show him every inch of land she owned and the beauty she'd found in its boundaries._


	13. Give Them a Chance

**Abigail, My Love**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Little Joe was brushing Cochise's mane when Adam walked in. Little Joe expected Adam to start lecturing him for storming out of the house when Hoss and Abigail had told the family about her relationship to his mother and him. Instead, Adam sat down on a nearby crate and stared off into space. The silence that hung in the air was deafening. Finally, Little Joe put down the brush and looked at his oldest brother. "How can he want to continue courting her? She's his stepsister!" The thought boggled his mind._

_ Adam said nothing at first. He knew Little Joe was only using the stepsister angle as a way to try to get a footing with the news that he had a half-sister. Though, he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit to having a bit of trouble with the concept himself. Finally he turned his head and looked at Little Joe. "Is she? I mean, Hoss has a point. We __**weren't **__raised with that knowledge and when they met they were still total strangers. Like it or not, we need to stand behind him. It's that or drive them into each other's arms and away from here."_

_ Little Joe didn't want Hoss to leave, but date a woman whom they now knew to be his, Little Joe's, half sister? He was having a battle inside of him. "You think if we don't fight them it won't work out?" he looked at Adam._

_ Adam wasn't about to 'go there'. He didn't want the credit, or the blame, when it came to any of his brothers' girlfriends. "It might, and it might not. We still need to back off. It's their lives, and it __**is **__legal for them to be together." _

_ A storm was raging inside of Little Joe as he turned things over in his mind. He didn't want Hoss courting Abigail, though he had to admit he'd never seen the man more interested in anyone before. "I'm going for a ride." Little Joe threw saddle onto Cochise's back, tightened the cinch, and rode out of the barn and away from the house._

_ Hoss, Abigail and Ben walked out of the house just as Little Joe disappeared out of sight and Adam came out of the barn. Only when Adam had reached them did Abigail speak. Her eyes betrayed her emotions, and everyone saw the guilt she was feeling. "He left because of us."_

_ Adam shook his head and replied, "He left to go riding and to give himself time to think. You have to admit we've had the rug pulled out from under us." He looked at the two with no judgment in his eyes. That part, the fact that Adam wasn't holding it against them, helped Hoss and Abigail breathe a sigh of relief._

_ Ben understood their concerns and fears. He, for one, had come to terms with the fact Marie had given birth to Abigail just that morning. That being the case, he figured that in time he'd adjust to the fact that Hoss was seriously courting the young woman. For now, he knew he needed to show both Hoss and Abigail he'd be welcoming her into the family one way or the other. "Give your little brother time, Hoss. It's not every day a man finds out he has a half-sister __**and **__may be acquiring a sister in law as well." _

Hoss looked at Little Joe. He remembered the days his brother had been gone. It had almost changed his mind about courting Abigail. After all, he'd had Little Joe as a brother his whole life. Still, he'd been unable to let go of his feelings for his wife. "Talk about me and Abigail not talkin' ta you. How about you getting' 'round to tellin' me where you took off to and what happened to bring you back? Besides, 'I just camped out for four days and did some thinkin.' There's more to it than that. I know you; it would have taken more than that to bring you home."

Little Joe smiled. "You're right. Truth is I _was_ just camping, but all three nights I was gone? I had the same exact dream, and I figured I'd best listen."

A dream? One that kept repeating itself? Adam, his pa, and Hoss all looked at him. "And just what dream would that be?" Hoss took his eyes off Abigail just long to look at his baby brother with a quizzical expression on his face.

Little Joe stretched his legs and quietly replied, "One where my mother came to me and asked me to give Hoss and Abigail a chance. That as much as she wished she'd known the truth about her daughter, she didn't and they deserved a chance for happiness." It was a dream he'd never forgotten, and he doubted he ever would.

Hoss turned his attention back to Abigail. A portion of her hair rested on top of her and reached down to her waist. She reminded him of *Sleeping Beauty. He wished all he had to do was kiss her; he'd give her a thousand kisses if it would help.

"When did you know you wanted to marry her for sure?" Little Joe asked Hoss. That was also something he'd wanted to know for some time, but hadn't really dared asked; that is, not after disappearing on everyone for four days like he had.

Before Hoss could answer the doctor appeared in the doorway. All their heads turned. Dr. Martin gave them an awkward smile. "Hop Sing said to come on up. I need to see my patient." Adam, Ben and Little Joe stood up reluctantly and headed for the door.

"We'll finish talking later," Hoss spoke up from where he sat. He wasn't going anywhere. Ben and the others nodded and walked out of the room.

*****___**Sleeping Beauty**_** (French: **_**La Belle au bois dormant**_**, "The Beauty asleep in the wood") by Charles Perrault or **_**Little Briar Rose**_** (German: **_**Dornröschen**_**) by the brothers Grimm is a classic fairytale involving a beautiful princess called Aurora, enchantment and a handsome prince. It is the first in the set published in 1697 by Charles Perrault, **_**Contes de ma Mère l'Oye**_** ("Tales of Mother Goose").****[1]**


	14. Marry Me?

**Abigail, My Love**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ben stood in the door way gazing at the sight of Hoss leaning back in the chair next to the bed Abigail lay in with his eyes closed; sleep had finally overcome him. Maybe, just maybe, it was because the doctor had said he saw no reason for the young woman not to pull through.

Making his way over to the other side of the bed Ben sat down in the chair he'd been using when in the room. When Adam and Little Joe poked their heads in, Ben put his fingers to his lips. The two brothers walked quietly into the room and sat down; Hoss still woke up.

"Sorry," Adam apologized as his brother straightened up, "didn't mean to wake you." They hadn't either. It had been three days since Abigail had been shot during the attempted bank robbery, and Hoss had slept very little since then.

"Don't worry none," Hoss answered as he rested his hand upon Abigail's still arm, "I slept enough. Besides, I believe I said I'd tell you when I decided to marry her." He gave them a small smile.

"You don't have to," Little Joe thought Hoss still looked tired. "We can all leave, and you can get some more sleep." He didn't want to see Hoss wear himself down. He wasn't surprised though when his brother declined, none of them were.

"I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyway," Hoss replied as he leaned back and began retelling the memory he held close to his heart.

_Hoss and Abigail walked hand in hand down the streets of Virginia City. Heads no longer turned and the whisperings had lowered themselves to a small murmur. The good folks of the city had been shocked by the revelation Ben Cartwright gave them, but admitted that Hoss and Abigail were doing nothing illegal or immoral, a bit odd maybe, but nothing that was wrong. The other people were the ones still talking, and Hoss and Abigail simply ignored them._

_Hoss and Abigail stopped near an alley when they heard a small child crying. Abigail let go of Hoss' hand and ran into the alley, with Hoss following her. A young boy, large in stature sat on the ground with his knees bent and his arms encircling them. Abigail knelt in front of the lad and spoke gently, "What's wrong? Are you lost?" The boy shook his head, but didn't answer._

_Abigail did not recognize the boy and, since Hoss just shrugged his shoulders when she looked up at him, she figured he didn't know it either.  
>"What's your name? How old are you?" She figured he could tell them that much. She was shocked and appalled at his answer, as was Hoss. Though, he, Hoss, knew how it was.<em>

_"Kids called me fat dummy." Came the reply between sobs. _

_"Look here," Abigail spoke firmly, but gently, as she lifted the boy's chin up, "you may be larger than the other boys and, maybe, in some areas you may not be as smart, but tell me something. If you go into a store, do you take what isn't yours?" She kept her eyes on the boy._

_Shock appeared on the young boy's face and he sat straight up. "'Course not! That's wrong!" He'd never do such a thing._

_Abigail smiled and asked, "What should you do if someone drops something on the ground?" She figured she knew what the child would say; she did._

_"Why pick it up and give it to them." He was looking at her as if to say, "Are you serious? Do you not know the answers to these questions?" However, as she continued asking him one question after another Hoss' smile was getting wider and wider. Here was a woman after his own heart; no, here was a woman with his heart already in her hands. By the time she was finished the young boy had gotten the message. _

_Standing up he brushed himself off. The grin that was on his face was as wide as Hoss' as he wrapped his arms around Abigail and gave her a hug. "My real name is Scott Philips. Thanks." He then ran off towards the school no longer caring what the other children might say. He knew the important things already, and that was enough to chase his tears away._

_When Abigail turned to look at Hoss, she didn't know what to think about the look on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" she couldn't see where she had, but why was he looking at her like that if she hadn't? _

_Seeing how they were still in the alley, Hoss took hold of her shoulders and pulled her to him. She didn't fight him as he began kissing her with all he was worth. When he pulled away he surprised her with his next words, though her heart skipped a beat, her face lit up and her eyes started sparkling when she heard him say, "Marry me, Abigail. Be my wife." _

_"Yes! Oh, yes, Hoss!" Abigail and Hoss kissed again, but quit when a couple of boys walked by and let out some whistles. They hurried out of the alley and down to the courthouse. After all, they'd need to start the necessary paperwork needed for them to marry. _

Hoss opened his eyes as he quit speaking, "She's got to live. She just has to." He couldn't lose his wife; they'd only been married a few months. There were years ahead of them still. No one spoke a word as the wind blew through the slightly opened window. The breeze felt good and seemed to be doing its best to give some comfort and assurance to the troubled men inside.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Abigail, My Love**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The sun sent its rays down and in through the window, and then danced upon Abigail's face. It seemed to say 'wake up sleepyhead'; she slowly opened her eyes and found herself having to blink a few times to get things to come into focus. Abigail turned her head to see Hoss asleep in a chair that sat next to the bed. No one else was in sight. She tried to move only to wince in pain; it was then that it all came back to her, walking into the middle of an attempted bank robbery and being shot by the startled thief. It had definitely not been a very good way to start the day. Talk about day, just how long had she been out? She didn't know and, obviously, could not ask her husband. She moved slightly and let out an involuntary groan.

Hoss heard his wife's groan and his eyes flew open. He was elated to see her looking up at him. "Thank goodness yer awake!" the mixed up emotions he'd been feeling were revealed when a few tears escaped and ran down his cheeks as he leaned over and gave his wife a kiss. He'd not be losing her yet, and that made him extremely happy.

Hearing voices just as he started walking by the door, Ben stopped and poked his head in; he hoped to find out he wasn't imagining things. His face lit up at the sight of his son and Abigail talking; unlike his sons, he never could get himself to think of her by any other name. "Well, well," he said as he stepped into the room, " 'bout time you woke up." His voice held a teasing sound it in, the kind she loved to hear.

"Hello, Pa." Abigail smiled up at Ben as he approached the bed and took a hold of his arm as he embraced hers. Slowly her look of happiness started to fade. Adam and Little Joe had been with her at the time of the robbery; fear grasped at her heart as she realized that maybe, just maybe, they weren't in the room because they couldn't be. Her heart broke at the thought that she may very well have lost her brothers.

Seeing his wife tense up and her eyes move around, Hoss guessed what the problem was. He was quick to set her fears at ease. "Adam and Little Joe are downstairs eating…" before he could finish his sentence both brothers stepped into the room. They'd finished their breakfast earlier than usual, due to the things that needed to be done that day and decided to check in on their brother and sister in law before they left. Their faces lit up at the scene that met their eyes. Ben and Hoss were both surprised when Dr. Martin walked in behind the boys. "We let him in," Adam answered the question before his pa or Hoss could ask it.

"I was told it was a okay for me to check in on my patient this early in the morning. I would have come by later, but I have an expectant mother to check later this morning," Dr. Martin explained as he walked over to the bed. "Good to see I'll be talking with you, Miss Abby, as I examine you, talking patients always help out a great deal." The good doctor winked at his patient; he too had begun to call her Abby. That only brought a laugh out of Hoss and the others, while Abigail smiled and gave a small chuckle.

**EPILOGUE**

"Goodness sake!" Abigail laughed as her husband rushed to the bottom of the staircase as she walked down the stairs, "I'm fine. You'd think you were afraid I'm going to break." She and Hoss had come over the night before and spent the night with his father and brothers.

Ben, Adam and Little Joe laughed as a slightly embarrassed grin came upon Hoss' face. It was not exactly a well-kept secret how protective of his wife Hoss had become since Abigail woke up. Now, months later, the fact that her swollen abdomen was revealing another, more joyful, condition meant he was twice as bad as ever. Everyone knew that, Hoss' overprotectiveness, wasn't ending anytime soon.

Ben and the boys laughed. Hoss wrapped his arm around the back of her shoulders as she reached and stepped off the last stair and grinned. "I don't think yer gonna break. Don't mean I don't feel like I'm walkin' on air though; I'd like to keep it that way fer a spell too. Let's go home."

Once outside, Ben, Adam and Little Joe watched Hoss and Abigail drive away. "You know, I'm glad the two of them got married, even if she is my half sister." Little Joe smiled as the two disappeared out of sight.

"Me too," Ben grinned and headed back into the house. He had paperwork to do. Adam headed for the barn. He needed to saddle Sport and get to checking some fence lines. Little Joe stood still for a few more minutes, and then he too headed for the barn. It was going to be great being an uncle the day that baby of Hoss' and Abigail's was born.

***There MAY be a sequal to this someday, but I'm not saying anything for sure.**


End file.
